OH MANTAN!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Drabble abal berseling poem/ Sakura Haruno tak bisa berhenti merutuki Sasuke Uchiha. Di tengah kegalauan, ia menulis puisi absurd untuk Sang mantan. Tapi siapa sangka kalau curahan hatinya yang gegana itu dibacakan di depan kelas. Dan hebatnya puisi absurd itu mengantarkannya kembali ke pelukan Sang mantan. RnR?


**Oh Mantan !**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

T / Romance, humor, poem.

Warn : Abal, tidak baku, gaje.

! D.L.D.R !

Drabble abal berseling poem/ Sakura Haruno tak bisa berhenti merutuki Sasuke Uchiha. Di tengah kegalauan, ia menulis puisi absurd untuk Sang mantan. Tapi siapa sangka kalau curahan hatinya yang gegana itu dibacakan di depan kelas. Dan hebatnya puisi absurd itu mengantarkannya kembali ke pelukan Sang mantan. RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno, gadis bersurai gulali itu saat ini tengah mencoreti buku tulisnya kesal, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke Uchiha, Sang mantan tampan belakangan ini suka sekali mengusiknya, seneng sih sebenernya, tapi ya kesel juga, kokoro Sakura kan jadi gagal move on. Sial, perhatian ko pas udah jadi mantan, dulu kemana aja bang, batin Sakura keki.

Gadis cantik itu kembali mengarahkan atensinya ke depan kelas, menatap guru model shampo yang tengah menjelaskan fisika, Orochimaru. Sakura mendengus pelan melihat guru absurd mereka yang sibuk menerangkan fisika sambil diselingi cerita aneh bin ajaib.

Pernah suatu ketika, si Orochimaru ini bercerita kalau ia adalah teman seperjuangan dari bapak ahli fisika, Sir Isaac Newton, Sakura yang denger cuma bisa batin dalam hati, gokil amat yak tuh guru, Isaac Newton udah jadi tokoh berpengaruh nomor 2 di dunia, udah wafat lagi, eh si Oro masih jadi guru SMA.

Menghela nafas jengah, akhirnya Sakura kembali mencoret bukunya, tapi kali ini tangannya bergerak membuat rangkaian tulisan yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang gegana, alias gelisah, galau, merana. Inginnya sih acuh tak acuh, tapi hatinya terus menyeru ingin balikan ke mantan yang sialnya masih dicinta. Gak masalah sih sebenarnya, tapi kan gengsi.

Tangan mungil Sakura terus menulis, dan saat ia akan memberi titik di akhir kalimatnya, bukunya sudah tertarik oleh tangan putih pucat. Sakura menatap horror ke arah Orochimaru, Sang penarik buku.

"Kupikir kau sedang apa sampai tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, tapi ternyata malah menulis tidak jelas."

"Maaf Orochimaru-sensei, tidak akan saya ulangi. Tapi, bisakah saya minta kembali buku saya?" cicit Sakura pelan.

Orochimaru menatap bergantian antara buku di tangannya dan gadis di depannya. Dan perkataan selanjutnya dari Orochimaru sukses membuat Sakura melotot.

"Tidak, Yamanaka, baca ini di depan!"

Ino Yamanaka merengut saat Orochimaru seenaknya menyuruhnya maju, netra aquamarine nya melirik baris pertama tulisan itu, dan detik selanjutnya ia langsung berjalan ke depan kelas dengan semangat menggebu.

Ino menyeringai melihat wajah frustasi Sakura, tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, akhirnya suara dari gadis barbie-like itu mulai mengalun.

"Dear, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Ino memulai, yang langsung disambut riuh oleh satu kelas, tapi detik berikutnya mereka sudah tenang, siap mendengar kelanjutannya, bahkan ada yang mulai merekam diam-diam.

Ino menarik nafas dan mulai membacakan puis absurd milik Sakura.

-X-X-X-

Dear Sasuke Uchiha...

Oh mantan

Yang sialnya tampan

Kenapa baru sekarang perhatian?

Kan ku jadi sulit melupakan

Oh mantan

Yang seksi namun menjengkelkan

Jangan beri kokoro harapan

Ku takut kalo ter PHP kan

Oh mantan

Yang datar kayak nampan

Yang kalau bicara arogan

Tapi sialnya bikin deg-degan

Tapi mantan..

Jika masih ada kesempatan

Jika takdir mengijinkan

Mau gak kalo kita balikan?

\- Sakura Haruno, 2018 -

-X-X-X-

Ino yang baru saja selesai membacakan puisi milik Sakura, langsung disambut tepukan meriah, suasana yang tadinya hening berubah bak pasar, ada yang bersiul, ada yang berkicau menggoda, bahkan Orochimaru yang biasanya kaku ikut tersenyum geli.

Sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya sudah senada dengan rambutnya. Ia tak tahu harus seperti apa sekarang, mau menoleh tapi lehernya sekaku kanebo kering. Ia benar-benar malu, pasalnya kan dirinya yang memutuskan Sasuke Uchiha dua minggu yang lalu, dengan alasan pemuda itu sudah tujuh kali melupakan janji mereka, masak ia mengajak balikan sekarang.

'BALIKAN! BALIKAN! BALIKAN!'

Suara murid kelas yang menyeru balikan mulai terdengar, tapi suara itu mulai terhenti dan kembali hening saat suara deheman seksi yang khas mengalun indah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sekarang atensi kelas terpusatkan kepada Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk 3 bangku dari gadis itu.

"Hn, mau." Ucap Sasuke kalem, tapi seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

 **\- FIN -**

Ku tahu ini hanya drabble abal, dan dibagian Oro-Newton itu based on true story, wkwk receh banget diriku :3. Tapi readers, bisakah Anda sekalian berbaik hati memberi review? Kalau responnya lumayan bagus, Amore coba buat lagi deh, XD.

So Mind to Review? :")


End file.
